Amigos Por Siempre
by Conii Cullen O'Shea
Summary: Pequeña Viñeta; Jake & Renesmee De Pequeños. Una Dulce Promesa para una Tierna Amistad


Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

Pequeña Viñeta, Jacob&Renesmee de Pequeños.

* * *

Renesmee vio como su madre lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su padre. Aún siendo tan pequeña y con unos escasos seis años entendía el dolor que sentía Bella, Su abuelito se había ido para siempre, como había dicho su padre. Se había ido al Cielo

Quiso correr hacia ella y decirle que todo estaría bien, que estaban los tres juntos y que nada malo le ocurriría, que ella la cuidaría y la seguiría queriendo. Pero no lo hizo, sintió ganas de llorar y corrió escaleras abajo para ocultarse. Ella quería ser fuerte, si lloraría lo haría sola.

Billy Black, el mejor amigo de su abuelito vio correr a la pequeña, vio como sus largos rizos se agitaban y derramaba pequeñas lágrimas. Entonces se percato de que su pequeño hijo Jake caminaba a paso lento tras la pequeña niña.

Billy sonrió, él era un hombre muy sabio y siempre creyó en que para el amor no hay edad y claramente su hijo adoraba a esa pequeña niña. ¿Cómo puede un niño de siete años amar? La respuesta era más obvia de lo que creen. Él la amaba con todo su corazón, la añoraba y más aún, la amaba con Pureza. Sentía que debía estar con ella y se había encargado de cumplir con su promesa personal

Jacob quiso esperar que Renesmee se calmara y dejara de llorar pero no pudo contenerse, gateo entre los autos del estacionamiento de la residencia Cullen y no le importo manchar su nuevo pantalón que con tanto esfuerzo había comprado su padre. Solo le importaba ella, su pequeña amiga

Suspiro al ver a la pequeña en un rincón abrazando sus piernas, le dolía, y mucho verla sufrir así. Muy despacio se acerco a la niña y se sentó junto a ella.

_-¿Estás Bien?-_ susurro

Renesmee Se sobresalto y su corazoncito latió más rápido de lo normal. Cuando las lágrimas al fin la dejaron identificar a su acompañante sonrió tímidamente y se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco. Ella se sintió protegida solo con tenerlo sentado a su lado, miro sus pies, a Jacob y nuevamente a sus zapatos

-_No tienes que llorar_- susurro él acercándose a la niña -_tu abuelo estará Bien_-

-_Y-yo lo Sé_- respondió nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca

-_entones ¿Por qué Llorabas?-_ Pregunto curioso

-_Es por Mamá, No me gusta verla Así_- Renesmee aliso su Vestido -_El abuelito la Dejo sola-_

_-Tía Bella tiene a su Esposo y a Ti, nunca estará sola-_

_-Lo Sé, Papá ha estado con ella toda la tarde- _reconoció triste_, _ella también necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que todo estaría Bien.

Jacob entendió lo que Renesmee quiso decir y tomo su pequeña mano para demostrarle su apoyo. Renesmee Sintió como unas maripositas revoloteaban en su estomago y se sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Le gustaba ese niño desde que tenía memoria y cada vez que visitaba a su abuelo rogaba para que su amigo estuviera de visita allí

_-Tú nunca estarás sola Renesmee-_ dijo Jacob acariciando la mano que sostenía -_Siempre me tendrás a mí a tu lado- _Miro fijamente Los ojos color Chocolate de su Preciosa amiga _-Jamás vuelvas a sentirte Sola porque siempre estaré para ti-_

En ese momento Renesmee sintió algo muy raro en su interior, era felicidad, emoción, cariño… no, era algo más intenso aún. Se acerco a Jake y le abrazo tan fuerte que ella misma se sorprendió de su impulso

-_Gracias_- susurro antes de besar la mejilla de Jacob -_Te quiero Mucho Jake_-

-_Yo también te Quiero Ren_- respondió con una Sonrisa

_-¿Amigos por Siempre?-_

_-Jacob y Renesmee Por Siempre- _

Y en el Fondo de Sus corazones ellos lo sabían, Ni el Tiempo, Distancia o cualquier cosa evitaría que ellos Fueran los mejores amigos, incluso, si el destino se los permitía Lograrían mucho más que una amistad.

* * *

¿Que les Parecio? A mi Me encanto(?) :3 deseaba hacer algo así y me parecio adorable cuando lo termine! (: Yo quisiera vivir una amistad así! estoy pensando en seguir una historia de esto pero todabia es una idea, ustedes dirán :D

Muchisimas Gracias por leer! recuerden pasar por mi Blog :D

**h t t p : / dreamsilusionesesperanzas . blogspot . com**

**REVIEWS! o Comentarios **dandole clik al boton de abajo

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**

**02-01-2011**


End file.
